1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display having switches serving as touch sensors provided at a display section, a method of driving the display, and an electronic apparatus having the display.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, when coordinate detection is performed at a display unit to detect the position of a part of displayed content pointed by a press with a stylus or finger, a position detecting device externally attached to the display unit is primarily used. However, proposals suggesting integration of a position detecting device and a display have recently been made in an intention to satisfy demand for displays having higher image quality and higher definition to be used in mobile apparatus (for example, see JP-A-2001-75074 (Patent Document 1)).